fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic(Seras)
Description Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic(水晶滅竜魔法, Suisho no Metsuryū Mahō), is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and most importantly, and obviously, Slayer Magic. It is currently utilized by only two people, Seras Addison being one of them. It is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that enables the user full dominance over the properties of crystal. In essence, they utilize crystals; these are solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. They utilize crystal in a similar manner to that of a dragon- claws of crystal, lungs of crystal in order to breathe their element, and the wings of crystal in order to launch powerful attacks. Basically, it allows them to produce crystal from any part of their body at all with no effort exerted, making them a powerful opponent. It also enables the user to generate, consume, and manipulate crystals. Seras has a unique typing of this particular dragon slayer magic, which she refers to as "Aura" Crystal (アウラ 水晶, "Aura" Suisho).The term mood in this particular title signifies a subconsciously or unwilling action of connecting her mental state and emotional state through her eternano when activating her magical abilities with crystal. As a result, 6 different colours are currently possible, there may be other colours as well, and can only be created when she produces the crystal herself. All other sources in nature remain their original/natural tint or colouration. Despite the colour possibilities of the crystals, Seras' edible sources of crystal devouring do not need to be any particular colour to replenish and/or give her energy. Most anything crystallized is a source of energy for her. Seras is able to get energy from * sugar and salt * some sources of sprinkles * rock candy * hard candy * sugar cubes * raw crystal * raw gemstones * and most gemstones and crystal in jewelry. Seras tends to have a particular liking of lollipops and rock candy over her other simplistic sources. Depending on where the crystal comes from, what's done to it, or who makes it, the taste can be a variety of different "flavours". This idea is backed up when Natsu's states a particular source of fire he once consumed, the fake salamander's fire magic, and described as "awful" or "disgusting" in flavour, hinting a possibility that a person's core personality can create a distinct flavor in their magic when eaten by a dragon slayer of that element. Seras eventually discovers a limit to her crystallizing abilities when she fights Natsu Dragneel. Her ability to crystallize some forms of magic, mostly elemental magic, doesn't apply as easily to magic produced by another slayer, as compared to a natural source, or general source of that element. This in turn resulted in Seras' inability to crystallize Natsu's fire when she was able to crystallize normal fire or fire mage's magic when it came in direct contact with her body or crystal. She could safely assume, this applied to more than just Natsu's dragon slayer magic and probably applied to any other slayer's magic as well. Spells Base Spells * Crystallization: '''a spell pertaining to a variety of uses. This includes crystallizing any part of her body and extending crystal from her body resembling dragon body parts. * '''Encasing in Crystal: '''a spell often mistaken for crystallization, when it actually just surrounds the desired object in an encasement of crystal, and can go as far as encasing her entire hand or body to protect her from direct attacks like Natsu's fire breathing spell or Gajeel extending his hands into steel beams. Seras tends to encase flowers in crystal using crystal encasing magic. * '''Crystal Formation: '''a spell that is basically the general formation of crystal through moisture in the air, extension of the body, around the body, across the ground, etc. Basic Spells * '''Crystal Dragon's Thread: '''a spell that basically weaves threads made from fine crystal, like thread made from silk. It can be '''Seras tends to use it when she makes her own jewelry. * Crystal Dragon's Wings: a spell that produced crystal from Seras' shoulder blades into large thin wings with thin skin textured crystal substance between the fingers of the wings that can catch wind and even allow her to fly to some extent. * Crystal Dragon's Tail: a spell that creates a crystallized version of a tail connected to Seras' spine and able to be manipulated like an actual tail. * Crystal Dragon's Claws: a spell that Seras uses that creates claws made from crystallizing and elongating her nails. * Crystal Dragon's Bow: 'a spell usually accompanied with crystal arrow(s) made of pure crystal and strung with crystal thread that's strong enough to launch an arrow as high speeds. * '''Crystal Dragon's Arrow: '''a spell that crystallizes moisture in the air, shaping the crystal instantly into that of an arrow and can be launched at high speeds towards the target. These arrows are usually used with ''Crystal Dragon's Bow. * '''Crystal Dragon's Shield: '''a spell that encases or surrounds Seras and/or her allies in crystal to create a strong barrier equivalent to adamant, but not as strong as Erza's Adamantine Armor. * '''Crystal Dragon's Cage: '''a spell used to crystallize the moisture in the air to create a large cage to capture one's enemy(ies) with solid crystal bars. It is very difficult to be broken from both the inside and the outside, but still able to be shattered under the right conditions or by the caster. * '''Crystal Dragon's Roar: '''a spell where the users breathes in, and exhales properties that crystallize the moisture in the air and the carbon dioxide being breathed out that sends thousands of crystallized shrapnel to penetrate the target desired. * '''Crystal Dragon's Lyre: a spell mainly for show, calming, and clearing of the mind, Seras creates a lire from crystal threads and a crystal base for the actual shape. She's used it to put her friends to sleep on occasions after rough missions and they were too excited to sleep. Moderate Spells * Crystal Dragon's Tail Smash: a spell used to smash through barriers, walls, and large mountains even to turn the targeted substance into rubble. * Crystal Dragon's Tail Slam:'''a spell used to smash a dragon's crystal tail into the earth and send a quake from the sheer force of impact of the crystal causing rippled crystallization underground, sending crystal spikes jutting up from the earth in every general direction. Risky with allies around unless they're encased in crystal. * '''Crystal Dragon's Claw Slicer: '''a spell used to cut through many different materials, even steel. * '''Crystal Dragon's Claw Slash: a spell used to slice through most any material if enough power is behind it. * Crystal Dragon's Arm Slam: '''a spell that crystallizes Seras' arm into a crystal structure resembling a dragon's arm and the sturdiness of adamant. It is used to smash through barriers, magical or not. Advanced Spells * '''Crystal Dragon's Curse, Core-Crystallization: a spell that is the most powerful form of crystallization triggered by direct contact which crystallizes the target to their very core. It only affects other objects and not Seras' body. Only by Seras' touch can the crystallization be reversed, otherwise it's capable of being shattered into pieces by other forces. If she make the crystal dense enough, it won't shatter. If her hand comes in contact with elemental magic, it can usually crystallize the attack so instantaneously, the attack doesn't have time to harm her. Trivia * Seras crystal magic comes in a variety of six initial colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, '''and violet'. 5 of the colors accompany negativity, while a single color accompanies positivity. To read more about these colours and their chart, go to Seras Addison's character page. * Seras developed everything other than the claws, wings, and tail that was original taught to her by her dragon caretaker. * The dragon '''Seras' was raised by after the tragic destruction of her village was named Kuran.